Mai
Mai (舞 May) is a short single girl, born to a mother and father. As a little girl, Mai had been through drastic changes of constant moving from city to city and village to village with her parents. Furthermore, When her parents separated, She went into a deep depression as a child and stayed alone with her Familiar Spirit, Peko, always thinking nothing would ever change for the better. However, things seems to get even worse when her Mother was killed. Mai was suffering with anxiety more then ever back when she was girl. However she grew up and has a better life now with lots of friends and smiles. Appearance Standing at a height of 5'0 weighing at 90Ibs, Mai has a very petite form. Beginning with facial features, Mai has a very nice complexion, with bright purple eyes and soft, tender skin and lips. She has silver earrings that hang from her earlobes and pointed-elf like ears, that are in the shape of a heart, along with her long, white hair that falls down her back and over her shoulders. Her hair has a touchable, silky feel with natural waves all along her hair, Also her bangs are short, just above her eyebrows, that makes her hair frame her face. Mai were's a pointy, black hat with a matching dress, gloves, leggings, and shoes. Her hat consists of a big, pink bow tied and wrapped around it, and a silver heart hanging off the pointed tip-top of the hat, that match her silver heart earrings. Underneath the black hat, there is pink material, pleated at the end, all around. Going further down, Mai has a matching black collar that places over and around her shoulders with another pink bow rapped around and perfectly tied cutely around her neck. She also has black gloves that go above her elbows and white ribbon that wrap around in all different directions. The gloves are fully that cover up every finger and also with more pink pleating at the end of the gloves (Moreover, there is much pink pleading all around her outfit.). Furthermore, her dress be composed of strapless, with short pink pleads on above her breasts and around her back, and black string tied in the middle going down to her lower stomach, with some skin exposed between the string. Her skirt has wide ruffles, as can see the elastic in the dress, and pink material on bottom. Lastly, Her Black leggings are followed by a pair of white shoes. On top of the leggings and thin, black bows and pink pleading with buttons. Also white ribbon dropping tightly down her legs in all different directions, that form a pattern. However, Without her cloths, Mai has much bones appear from her light skin, such as her spine and rib cage that curves around her upper stomach. Her skin is flawless and seems to gleam with no blemishes. In addition, Mai loves her Ice Cream, so she is mostly seen with a cone of many color's of ice cream in her hand. :Behind Mai, herself, She has her most important partner, Peko. He's all a light black except his stomach is a different kind of grey, with black dot eye's and sharp vampire teeth. Furthermore, Peko-Chan has a tiny red bow on his chest with a pocket just below it. Peko-Chan is small, usually confused with a stuffed animal, and very plush, also round with little fold-like hands and feet. Above his head, there is a pair of pointy ears a long with his devilish tail. Peko-Chan has a high, squeaky voice that goes along with his size. What's most interesting about Peko-Chan's body, is that he has no heart, What's keeping him alive is only his sole. Furthermore, even though Peko-Chan looks a bit delicate, but actually he is very huggable, and Mai loves to squeeze him as a friendly hug. Communication Style Mai has a soft and tender voice, One that someone can listen to all the time. She also has the cutest giggle along with her sweet and innocent voice. When one first meets Mai, She will always give them a gentle hand shake, and a How are you? sort of thing, then ask about their life with a smile the whole time with good listening. The way Mai talks is mostly like how others would talk in a social situation, and rarely likes to talk about herself. She is very smart when it comes to tactics and magic and will usually talk a lot with the use of big words whenever the subject is brought up. Furthermore, When others need someone to talk to about a problem or personal situation, Mai has her own ways to say things the right way, and knows what to say. She also gives out lots of hand gestures while speaking, and also body language. If she is talking to a cute boy, She will tend to grab at and check her cloths a lot, to make sure nothing embarrassing is showing. In addition, Mai is also a big fan of hugs. Whenever she see's a good friend, or someone she knows and hasn't seen in a long time, she will hug them. Despite her much speaking, Mai has her ways of listening too. Listening is the most important thing to Mai because it shows that she is interested in the person she is talking with and not trying to get the person interested in her. Mai's favorite words and catchphrases are, What's up?, Coolio, Awesome-Sauce and most things along the lines. Furthermore, One speech pattern she likes to say the most when she is happy, or when something goes right, is Awww yes! and also likes to call her guy friends Bro's. Another thing is saying Whatever. when someone tells, or nags, her something she doesn't want to hear. However, She also likes to talk very informally when things are serious, for like when on a sudden mission or when a big problem has occurred. She be using big, informative words and a lot of body language. Another thing about Mai's Communication is she has a very sharp tongue, defining that she can say really cruel, mean things that can break a heart and also make Mai feel horrible herself. She knows this about her, and for many years now have been controlling what she said when she was angry, sad, or jealous. Mai has had some bad past events referring to the things she has said to her Mother and Father that has brought Mai into a deep guilt. Whether it's talking to strangers, friends, or her parents, there is a big difference in it all. Talking with people she doesn't know, who she would call Strangers, Mai would be very polite and make sure to make a good impression. She speaks sweetly and says things like Please and Thank you. It also makes her feel good to compliment the stranger saying how she likes something of theirs. Furthermore, Talking with her friends, Mai becomes a little more loose and says more slang words, with less sweetness. She gives her friends big hugs, high fives them, and feels more like herself when she is around them. She trusts her friends and goes to them for support if she ever needs it. However, talking with her parents is a whole new and different story. She's respectful to her parent, and make sure to do what her Father says, but she talks and acts at him in a different way then with friends or strangers. She doesn't really talk to him about her problems, or trust him with her secrets. If she's at home with her Father, with nothing to do, she usually stays in her room and never comes out. Although, once in a while her and her Father will have a moment where they can talk about something and laugh all about it. Character Defect Personality Thoughts A lot of Planning, Opinions, and Perspective all comes from, or inside, Mai's head, Like most people. Mai can judge quickly based on others actions and words they speak, but she will never tell them her thoughts face-to-face. What goes on mostly in Mai's mind is other people, whether it's a person she is talking to presently or someone that just crossed her mind. Furthermore, what she thinks about that person can be either negative or positive, depending on Mai's experience with that one. The people that will get the negative thoughts are those who think they have everything and are everything. Mai despises others with that kind of personality and she usually will avoid them. Moreover about it, Mai's opinion is that popularity is not everything, and the same with power. But she sees in the world, how others are obsessed with power, only to act like they have everything when really, they don't have a lot. However, one thing Mai never judges people on is their appearance. Mai always believed to never judge anyone for how their body is built, or how their face looks, and Mai has gotten many good friends by doing so. Relationships History Ambition The most important rule in life to Mai, is her Ambition, or her goal in life. Mai has many small goals for herself like practicing a magic, or getting a good grade on her school assignments. However, she does have one ambition that she has her life set on. Her dream is to continue her mother's story from where she left off. Mai believes that if she tried hard enough, she can continue where her mom died. So Mai's mother didn't really die, She left her life story to Mai to finish the long tale. How? When Mai's mother was still alive, She was writing this book that was all about her life ever since she was a little girl. However, when she died that unforgettable night, Mai found her mother's biography of herself and began to read it, then noticed it was only half way through the thick book. Mai decided to continue the book of her mothers Biography by writing down her own life. She then would feel that her and her mother have gotten a stronger bond, even though they cannot see each other, and that she was just deep in Mai's heart. For many years, every night or so, Mai would get out the big book and continue the long story, so by the time she gets old, she will finish it. Strong Point Mai's strong point is not only her intelligence, understanding, or friendliness, Mai is also a very forgiving person. Forgiving is one of the most difficult act most others are facing today, whether it is a murder of a family, or a thief. As being said, Mai's mother was murdered one night on her walk home, by a man by the name of Fuzen (ぴゅぜん Fuzen), Mai never knew existed until now. After much grief of loosing her mother, Mai walked up to that man one day and told him that she forgave him for the terrible crime he did. Furthermore, Mai never had any other problems of forgiving another for a mistake. She can understand and respect, may also relate to that one's form of sin, which makes up Mai's intelligence, understanding, and friendliness. As may cheesy as this point may sound, but it is a big deal if one wants to be a loving person. However, as imperfect as we all are, Mai makes mistakes herself and no one seems to want to forgive her for those things. There are times Mai doesn't feel good enough for others and wishes she was never brought into this world, no matter how hard she tried. She can be quite terrible on herself, with low self-esteem, low confidence, and alsways feels in the way when she assumes by others actions towards her. Her comfort at this point in her time, is to eat her ice cream and practice, or try something new, Also maybe even listen to some music. What is also a strong personality about Mai is her lack of hatred in anything beyond compare. Mai gave out a oath to herself every time she heard a friend, relative, or just random person how much they hated something that she will not be like that person, and that she won't hate anything or anyone. Hate is a big word Mai's eye's and she like's to use the word dislike instead. What makes this a strong point for Mai is because it also gives her some confidence about being different, and even changing the world in some way without so much hatred. When she was little, she would go to her friends house and see how her friend and their mother would constantly fight over certain things with sharp words on their tongues. However, even though witnessing that, Mai would fight with her father, but instead wouldn't use as much words as she once saw. Now, Mai seems like a somewhat weak girl in some eye's considering the fact of her lack of hatred, and too much forgiveness, also the sorrowfulness about her mother. However, there is more to her Strong Point then realized. Mai is strong because of her intelligence, with that, is what can get her to defeat most battles against people. She is underestimated by how she looks, and how her personality is judged. During battle, Mai can produce many ways in her head fast to attack, and follow. She also has many tactics about how to approach her victim, or how to distract. Her tactics can include shadows for distractions, idea's to go along, and also her thought for timing. However, there are times, for example when Mai is in a group, Mai might not think as clearly as she would as if with just a partner in battle. This may be because of pressure, or maybe she is feeling overwhelmed. Furthermore, Mai has strategies with her in hand, and tries her best not to be in the way in sake of her team. Mai can be clumzy from time to time in life, but she always has her ways of getting back up. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Bubble Magic Flower Magic Illusion Magic Restrictions Peko-Chan As described, Mai has a Familiar Spirit that has been attached to her the day they cam together. This Spirit is named Peko (ペコ Peko), Or Peko-Chan (as Mai would call him). Peko-chan is proudly part of Mai's most useful ability, Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō) and, in addition, knows Mai inside and out, with the addition of having his own character and personality of his own. He will follow Mai anywhere she goes and attack anyone who offends or hurts her, but also becomes friendly with those who are caring to her. Peko-Chan's favorite food's include anything that is sweet like ice cream, candy, and other sweets. Peko is also a big fan of anything shiny, gleaming, or glittery, Which can evidently cause a distraction at any time. However, despite being small and being underestimated mostly, Peko is a very powerful Familiar Spirit with much confidence in himself. He is usually happy, showing his smile with his pointy vampire-like teeth, that he can bite people with. Along the lines of speaking, Peko-Chan has his own language he speaks in that only Mai can understand, as funny as it may sound. Furthermore, his voice has a squeaky pitch that cannot be taken very seriously when Peko is mad until he starts to take action. Familiar Spirit Magic Quotes Trivia *Mai's favorite thing to eat to comfort her is Ice Cream. Category:Winged Guardians